Roses for Vday
by klau-geo
Summary: i had so big mistakes so i removed it and post again after i corrected  it,Sora is getting valentines gift from someone:D


**A/N:dedicate pentru toti indragostitii mai ales pt doua cupluri (r&r si d&b) sper sa aveti parte din ce in ce mai multa dragote.**

**A/N: this is dedicated for all those in love**

Valentine Day was approaching and Kaleido decided that it was a good idea to make a more romantic show for this holiday. But what to do? They decided to go whit Beauty &The Beast.

The Beast was of course Leon, and his beauty was Sora. Every part of the show was different .Some scene where on the trapeze while others where on the trampoline .The most elaborate scene was the one between Belle and The Beast(Sora and Leon) dancing in the ballroom. It was supposed to look romantic and elegant. Like you could feel how they where falling in love.

It sounded good in theory…but went the moment of truth came it was anything but.

Leon was grumpier the usual and every time the two of the dance it look like they were battling.

"Okay everybody let take five. yelled Kalos"

When Sora went to her dressing room she found o single red rose and a message on the mirror _See you later. Your secret admirer _

"Fool? Is this one of your jokes or what?"

"This time I am innocent" whit that statement Sora started laughing." I said this time"

"Okay, okay I believe you" _but how could be my secret admirer._

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

When Sora came back from her dressing room she couldn't stop smiling.

"why are you so happy all the sudden ?"said Leon looking at her like she had grown a another head .

"That is for me to know and me alone." he didn't like the answer he got and walk away.

The rest of the day they spend rehearsing the rest of the scenes .

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_So she like my little present…maybe tomorrow she'll..._

Whit that thought Sora secret admirer started making her a bouquet of roses, red roses the symbol of love, he also added one white rose for purity and friendship.

His love for Sora was a great one, even if he didn't what to admitted it.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Gaston, the Beast main rival was played by Yuri. The disagreement between him and Leon was still a mystery for most ,but no one had the courage do ask or say anything.

"Don't you think that maybe I'm a better partner for Sora,ask Yuri, I mean she trust me …she even likes me better then you"

"You are a good performer, but you ain't that good. She may like you more, for now, but in the end I'll win, just like in the story."

"So you admitted you like her…eh intersecting."

"Shut up ,you got a show to get ready for" and in typical Leon he left the room.

_Truly intersecting…let see if I can play Cupid._

As the preparation for the show went on ,every scene started looking more and more beautifully and elegant and romantic…everything but the dance scene between The Beauty and The Beast.

"Can't you at lest mimic some emotion ,I'm begging you Leon, every little detail must look perfect, isn't that how you work,said Sora , every time we dance it looks like you would ratter ripe my head off that act like you are falling in love whit me"

"If you say so…maybe my partner isn't good enough"

"Then maybe I'll talked to Kalos and ask him to make Yuri my partner or find you a better one"

"no" it was said so low and no one heard it not even Sora how was standing next to him and because she didn't hear him she started to leave

When she entered her dressing room she fond a dozen roses, eleven red and one white._ For my shinning star to have a better day and to smile form secret admirer._

After she read the note she stared to smile. It indeed made her day better.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

The big night arrived and everybody was getting ready for the show .Leon was his usual self and Sora could not stop smiling because today she got another dozen of roses and a little teddy bear( _form your secret admirer)._ And nothing could ruin her mood

"Okay everybody let get ready we are on in ten minutes."

"Let's hope you will be more emotional during the dance tonight"

"You know for a little girl you are so…."

"What?...arrogant, untalented ,annoying..what Leon? What am i?"

"You damn cute"and whit that he took her in his arms and kissed her senseless."Now let's get ready to truly show this people what falling in love looks like"

"Aah… okay"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

As the show stared everything looked perfect like a true fairytale, every dancer dance perfectly, every step was placed right ,every jump was done how it was supposed to be .

And finally the moment of the dance between the Beast and Belle came…and it looked like the were truly falling in love whit each other and every one in the audience could feel it. Leon whispered in Sora ear" you are truly shinning tonight, my little star "

"What?"

And in that moment when there eyes meet he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

That was the most romantic moment of the night. It was even more romantic than the end's kiss.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"I don't know what was that but I know it was perfect. Congratulation every one, said Kalos,that was a great show. Finally Leon you showed some emotion in what you where doing "

"Don't get use to it"

After every one left ,there was only Sora and Leon." Care to explain what did you mean whit *you are truly shinning tonight , my little star*"

"Well I think I explained it pretty well whit that kiss ,but if you need a another demonstration "he was grinning like the cat that ate the cannery ."Did you like my presents?"

"You are despicable, full of you self and….and incredibly sweet. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Only if you will be mine?"

"I thing I can live whit that."

"Come here" he supped her in his arm and stared kissing her." A girl can get use to that"

"So can I"

A/N:hope you liked it and sorry for the grammar mistakes .Happy V-day. XoxO


End file.
